


I don't hate parties, you know?

by daisysmalia (orphan_account)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, College AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/daisysmalia
Summary: Based on the prompt; you live next to me and I’m going to murder you if you don’t stop throwing parties on Sunday night.





	I don't hate parties, you know?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is basically for the Spurs grp <3,  
I haven't written a fic in so long so it's probably terrible and the grammar is so bad- so apologies!  
I had fun writing it though and I hope you enjoy it :)

Jan was settled for a quiet night in. His friends had all made plans but he had decided to stay in his room and do a movie marathon. Jan hadn't been on the college campus for long and he preferred familiarising himself to his new room and surroundings. He also felt getting early nights would be good with classes starting up just around the corner. He had switched on his Tv and had sat himself down with a bag of microwave popcorn, all ready to watch his a film when he heard a door slam next door and then a blast a loud music. The sound was almost deafening.  
He tried to ignore it for a while but then there was the loud voices and idiotic cheering and he just rolled his eyes as he realised a huge party must be taking place next door. After a few hours of none stop noise, Jan decided he had had enough as he could no longer hear what he was trying to watch and if they didn't quieten down he wouldn't be able to sleep. He pushed himself up and made his way to his door.

When he opened it he didn't know what to expect but dozens of his fellow students passed out in the hallway was not it. He quickly locked his own door after exiting (incase they tried to crawl through) and turned towards the door of his next door neighbor. He saw a man stood in the doorway phone in one hand, pint in the other with a splint behind his ear. He tapped him on the shoulder in attempt to get this guys attention.  
"This your party?" He questioned, raising his voice to try make it travel over the sound.  
The man in the doorway stared at him blankly before shaking his head.  
"What...No, you think I'd live in this dump," he chuckled to himself for a second, before focusing on Jan for the first time ,"No, it's Toby's party. I can get him, if you want?"  
Jan simply nodded, folding his arms over his chest.  
Phone dude turned towards the ravenous party that was going on inside the room and called out 'Toby's' name. Jan sighed as he thought 'surely actually going to find him would be better' but within minutes a figure was walking towards him.  
"What is it, Dele?" a deep voice groaned.  
"You got a visitor," Dele teased, "Popular man tonight," he added before taking the splint from behind his ear and walking off down the corridor.  
Jan gazed at the man infront of him. He was quite tall and muscly, with a tight black polo that hugged his body. His arms were littered with tattoos and his blond hair was slicked back with too much gel to comprehend.

"What do you want then?" Toby grunted, "Because if you can't see, I've got a party to head back to."  
Jan was taken aback by Toby's rudeness and almost didn't know what to say.  
Toby began to impatiently tap his foot.  
"I'm here about the party," he responded.  
"Well, if you wanted to come in you don't need to ask and waste my time. It's free for all."  
Toby's tone was stern and it was clear he wasn't best pleased Jan had dragged him away from all the fun.  
"I couldn't care less about your stupid party," he scoffed, "I live next door and came to ask if you could just quieten it down a bit."  
It was Toby's turn to be taken aback and he raised his eyebrow almost in confusion. It was like his offers had never been turned down.  
His face once again became blank and serious  
"Yeah sure,I'll see what I can do," he responded, clearly irritated. 

Jan almost felt bad that they had gotten off on the wrong foot and was about to thank Toby and even apologise when he was interrupted by a loud, high pitch girl calling for Toby from within.  
"C'mon Alderweireld, come show us your moves."  
Which was followed by a large cheer from everyone within and before Jan knew it Toby had been dragged inside. Jan found himself stood in the hallway staring upon the crazy party scene upon him. And sure this Toby guy seemed rather and obnoxious but if he kept his word everything would be fine.

It was hours later, at 2:53am, as Jan lie in his bed trying to sleep that he realised Toby would not be sticking to his word. In fact the party had only seemed to get louder as cheers of 'Toby' came through his walls preventing him from getting any sleep. Jan bundled two pillows over his ears in hope of muffling the noise and closed his eyes-but he had little success as the beats of the music just vibrated into his room. Jan rolled over so he faced away from Toby's room and groaned loudly. Seemingly he wasn't getting any sleep tonight. Jan began to think and let his mind whir with thoughts as the party raged on.

He hated parties.

And he hated Toby Alderweireld. 

To Jan's dismay, the party that Toby had last Sunday didn't seem to be a one time thing and on the following Sundays he had to suffer through many restless nights as the man next door continued to party hard. He'd immediately bought some noise cancelling headphones and even asked if he could move residence but had no luck. He came to the conclusion that he would just have to learn to live with them, at least they weren't happening everyday. As long as it was only one nights sleep being disturbed he had no complaints. 

But one night it wasn't just his sleep that was affected. He'd heard the party start up next door early evening, as usual. He'd rolled his eyes as he imagined Toby raving with countless people in his tiny room. Toby seemed to be so popular and know so many different people and Jan wondered what it was like. He wouldn't call himself a loner by any extent but he was shy and had only a small group of small knit friends. Toby just seemed so much more outgoing than he was. Maybe that was part of the reason he didn't like him. 

He knew he wasn't going to get much quiet time to himself that night so he decided to go and have a shower. He set the water running and was glad that the party next door had not affected the water tank or boiler. He undressed and jumped in. The thick bathroom walls masked out the noise of the party next door and it was nice. And he felt alone. All he could hear was the sound of the shower rushing down onto him. Jan wasn't thinking for once about the stupid parties or Toby Alderweireld, even though both things had been in his mind for weeks. He felt calm and peaceful..

And that was when the fire alarm went off. 

Jan jumped in realisation and almost fell over in the shower. He didn't know how much time he had so he quickly grabbed his towel and ran out practically naked. Only the towel covered him up. He instantly regretted this because of how cold it was outside. And then he remembered Toby's party and realised he wouldn't entirely be alone out here. He looked around and sure enough, floods of people began to flow out of his and Toby's building. He wished he could hide as he felt a wave of embarrassment flush over him. Everyone seemed to be staring at him and his cheeks flushed red. He hoped they were drunk enough to forget in the morning.

It was dark outside and Jan was cold. All he wanted to do was go and hide in his room (and get dressed at least). All he could hear was the deafening sound of the fire alarm, screaming into the night and he actually wished it was the sound of the party instead. He was so warped in his own thoughts that he didn't realise the figure making his way over towards him. He only realised when he felt a firm warm hand placed on his shoulder. He turned around to notice Toby was stood by his side.

"Dele said he noticed you on your own," Jan watched as Toby's eyes flickered up and down, almost like he was checking Jan out.  
" I thought you might be cold..." He trailed off before taking off his jacket and handing it over. Jan stood up straight so he towered slightly over Toby. As much as he didn't want to accept Toby's offer, Jan was freezing and he didn't feel like standing out here in just a towel for too long. Reluctantly he grabbed the jacket off Toby and put it on, making sure to keep hold of the towel which he tied round himself like a skirt.  
He didn't know if he wanted to thank Toby or not and so he turned to face the blond. He was looking to the floor and awkwardly tapping his foot.  
"Thanks," Jan uttered quietly, Toby didn't react.  
"So, what do you think set it off? " Jan added and this time Toby glanced up at him whilst shuffling on his feet.  
"I was stupid, I was letting them light cigarettes and shit in my room," Toby shrugged, his voice and tone did not sound stern and obnoxious like it had a few weeks before.  
"I mean there's no fire, we can see that and them sensors are sensitive as fuck, right?" He tried to laugh and joke but Jan could tell he sounded worried. Like he was worried how much trouble he may get in if any authoritative figure found out.  
"At least you're not stood out here butt naked," Jan joked, nudging Toby in the side in attempt to make him laugh.  
"Sorry about that,"Toby responded apologetically, which was not the response Jan expected. Jan watched as Toby looked down once more and placed his hands in his pockets. Maybe his first impressions of Toby had been a little off.

Jan wasn't sure how long they'd been stood there by the time the fire brigade came and checked over the premises. All seemed to be well as Toby had hinted, but now him and Toby were faced by their campus' residence officer. She was and old, petit woman. Her hair was grey and the bags around her eyes suggested she wasn't best pleased being up this late at night.  
'And do either of you boys know what set off the alarm?' She enquired, 'The one that woke up then entire school campus?' She raised her eyebrows and folded her arms in such away that Jan felt like a child at school once again. Utterly patronised.  
Jan peered over at Toby who looked a shell of the man who once seemed so tough and arrogant. Jan was taller than Toby anyway, but it seemed like Toby was just shrinking smaller and smaller as he panicked more and more.  
Toby began to open his mouth but words wouldn't come out and he began to stutter.

"It was me. My fault!" Jan quickly interjected.  
Both the residence officer and Toby looked at him shocked. Jan was shocked at himself to an extent.  
"I was having a shower, silly me," he said, shaking his towel to emphasise his point, "And I left the towel rack on and you know how hot they get with that burning smell and how sensitive those sensors are."  
Toby began to frantically nod his head as Jan lied, but he noticed the small smile on his face and the glint in his eye as Jan stood there lying for him. 

Miraculously, his white lie was believable and other than a small warning, both boys were cleared. After the woman left, all Jan could think about was finally getting back to his room, getting changed and going to bed. He began to make his way back to his room and Toby followed.  
"Thank you, you just saved my ass," Toby stated, gazing admiringly at Jan.  
Jan just shrugged like it was nothing as they re entered their building, he didn't really know what else to say and so was just going to retreat to his dorm.  
"Honestly, I need to repay you big time," Toby suddenly announced placing a firm hand on Jan's shoulder.  
"Maybe you could stop throwing your dumb parties," Jan suggested, but they both knew he was joking.  
Toby seemed for a second like he was considering Jan's words.  
"I don't think I can....but maybe you could come to one?"  
Jan just rolled his eyes and shook his head at Toby's proposal. However unlike last time he had asked, Jan had a grin on his face.  
He was about to bid his neighbour a goodnight, when he remembered he still had Toby's jacket on. He began to unzip, revealing his naked chest and he was sure Toby was glancing right at it.  
"It's okay, you can keep it. Looks better on you anyway," Toby said. He seemingly was trying to avoid looking at Jan and before Jan could even respond Toby had gone into his room.

Jan entered his own room exhausted. He quickly got changed for bed and laid Toby's jacket out on the end of his bed. He lay in his bed this Sunday night to the peaceful sounds of silence. But once again he could not sleep. This time he was deep in thought about tonight's encounter with the man next door. And maybe just maybe Jan didn't hate Toby as much as he first thought.

Every online quiz he'd ever taken had told Jan he was an introvert, he wasn't outgoing and he was relatively shy. He used this as the logic behind him never going to Toby's parties despite the blond's offers. They didn't talk much but frequently bumped into each other in the hallway of their apartment in the week following the fire drill. Their conversations were short and Jan felt awkward as he often tried not blush as felt himself gazing at Toby's frame which his tight shirts hugged. Each time they ended in Toby asking Jan if he was sure he wasn't going to turn up at one of his parties, to which Jan just rolled his eyes, shook his head and chuckled. Toby would often just throw a smile back but Jan wondered if this was to hide his disappointment. Especially when Jan watched Toby's brow furrow and his grin not appear on the fourth week of asking. It wasn't often Toby let his guard down, but in small glimpses like this Jan seemed to warm to the guy more and more.

He wasn't expecting to see him again before Toby's next party so he was bewildered when he pulled up in his car and saw Toby fumbling around in his boot. He slowly parked in the bay next to Toby's car and hopped out. Toby hadn't seemed to have noticed the car next to him yet and Jan didn't know if he should say something. It was when he shut his door and locked the vehicle that Toby noticed his presence and looked relieved.  
"There you are!" He exclaimed, rather pleased and before Jan could even saying anything he was chatting away again.  
"If it's not too much to ask I could do with your help, it's not a lot -just need help with setting up a few things up."  
Jan was a bit taken aback and was unsure how to respond. Toby looked at him pleading, his eyes wide and he was sure Toby was trying to pull off a smoulder. It was too much for Jan to say no.  
"Urm sure," was all he could say before Toby turned away and once again began to chat on and explain what he needed Jan to do. It was simple really, he only wanted Jan to help him carry the beer crates in from his car.  
Jan didn't really question it but instead found himself staring at Toby's ass. Now he wasn't admiring it by any stretch because he didn't even like Toby as a friend. But the way is shorts hugged his body. He hadn't seen anything like it..

"So are you going to help? Or just stand there gawping forever?" Toby teased, chuckling. Jan was suddenly awoken from his day dream and felt his cheeks warm up as he panicked at the fact Toby had realised. Without making eye contact he reached into Toby's car and pulled out a crate. He could've sworn Toby winked at him before they began to make their way across the car park.

It didn't take long for them to take the crates in and Jan wondered why Toby had even asked for his help. He now found himself stood in side Toby's room and glanced around. The room wasn't as messy as he'd imagined but you could tell there had been numerous parties thrown here. It was only slightly bigger than his own room and with the amount of people he usually heard in here, Jan imagined it would be pretty crammed. 

He watched as Toby began to place the drink cans in rows on a round desk in the corner of his room. It was close to 20:00 and Jan assumed that soon enough crowds of people would flood through the door. He didn't really want to be trapped in a crowd and decided it was time he retreat to his own place. He tried to quietly slip away whilst Toby placed down the last remaining cans but a deep voice stopped him in his tracks.  
"Leaving huh?" Toby questioned, raising his eyebrows.  
"I helped, you don't really need me to stay," Jan responded, once again looking around the room and imagining the chaotic scenes of a student party.  
Toby looked lost for words like he didn't know what to say. He lifted his arm and carefully ran his fingers through his slick gelled hair. That was when it dawned on Jan.

"You didn't really need my help, did you?"

Toby suddenly looked up and caught Jan's eyes. Jan continued.

"You just hoped I'd stay for the party."

The room fell quiet and the mood between them was tense. Both men seemed to be trying to avoid any eye contact. Jan didn't know how long they stood there for but the silence was almost deafening. He hadn't noticed it, but before he knew Toby had shuffled closer to him. He was tapping his thumbs on his arm and that was the first time Jan noticed the tattooed which dressed up his muscles.

Toby was so close Jan could hear his breath. Shaky and abnormal.

"What if..." Toby slowly uttered, no louder than a whisper.

"What if I wanted y..."

But before he could finish what he was saying his door swung open and Dele walked in. Toby jumped back and tried to act casually placing his hands on the desk. It didn't really matter because Dele hadn't looked up from his phone and he had large red headphones on so he hasn't heard a thing.  
Toby looked flustered and Jan was unsure what to say after the moment they'd just had.

"I think..I think I'm going to go,' he said, gesturing awkwardly towards the door, "Before it gets like mega busy in here."  
Toby nodded but once more avoided eye contact. Jan began to leave once more.  
"Wait take this with you, take some of the party to yours," Toby began, holding out a can to Jan. Jan hesitated before reluctantly taking it off Toby. Their fingers brushing ever so slightly at the exchange.  
"Cheers," Jan joked, holding up the can and a smirk found its way between Toby's rouge cheeks.  
"Woah enjoy that," Dele suddenly interjected, "That's Toby's favourite flavour cider, he rarely lets anyone have that."  
Dele began to chuckle to himself before looking back at his phone. Jan and Toby also let out quiet laughs but these were more so out of nerves. He motioned a small wave to Toby and mouthed by before pushing open the door and almost falling back into a crowd of student waiting outside for the party to began. Jan pushed through them to his door and instantly closed it, slumping against it with a sigh.

He heard the music begin to start up next door, as loud and annoying as ever. He pushed himself to the floor, sat down with his back against the door and opened the drink that he'd been given. He quickly began to chug it down. Toby had good taste in drinks and Jan finished it a lot faster than he expected. He sat there once more aimlessly in his own thoughts. He could probably go and get another if he wanted. He could probably still go join the party despite rejecting Toby's offers at every chance. But there was no point. He didn't like parties anyway, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. But he supposed Toby Alderweireld was alright. 

Well, maybe a bit more than just alright. 

Toby's night life did not stop once the midterm exams rolled round, much to Jan's dismay. Once more he found himself cursing to himself as a sleepless night led to an exhausted and drained Jan attempting to take his exams. But even the countless caffeine shots he has taken could not make his brain work, so it was no surprise that when he got his results a big fat 'F' was glaring at him in the face. 

Was it unexpected? No. Did it make him feel like shit? Yes. 

Especially when Toby came over to see him, gleaming as he jovially showed off his pass. He'd asked Jan what he'd got, but Jan had just turned a blank eye and ignored him. Jan wasn't intentionally being rude and he didn't blame Toby and his parties for his failure. He knew himself that he hadn't studied as much as she should. It just seemed like he was looking for an excuse and somewhere to pass the blame. He was disappointed in himself because he knew he was better than this.

Jan began to excessively study in the following week. Working hours on end from Monday through Friday, then tailing on through Saturday and even Sunday. By Sunday evening he felt like a wreck and was mentally exhausted. He had been studying for at least 7 hours each day and he began to think maybe he was over doing it. He must have done enough now, surely. He leant back in his chair as his revision swam in circles round his head. Jan knew it was late as he could hear the noise from Toby's party once more. 

He sat up for a second and began to drum his finger on his desk to the tune of whatever was being blasted out next door. Then he stopped. He didn't know what overcame him or why he even did it, but without hesitation he got up, left his room and strolled right into Toby's.

He barged past a crowd conversing in the doorway, they all stunk of alcohol and weed. The room he entered was dimly lit and frantic disco lights flickered to the beat of the music that was belting out from a speaker. He managed to make out Toby's friend Dele as he walked past him. He was leant against the wall talking to the guy with a buzzcut and Jan was surprised that he wasn't engrossed in his phone for once. He watched as Dele leaned forward and tangled his fingers in this guys beard and decided to turn away from this private intimate moment.

Jan scanned the room and saw Toby dancing in the corner with a bunch of girls surrounding him. Jan felt a sinking feeling his chest but he couldn't figure out why. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. He placed his hand on the table behind him and knocked over a can that was there. He realised it was the drinks table and decided to pick one up. Without wasting any time he open it and took a big swig of the beverage. He watched as Toby partied away with these girls, these fake girls. He turned back to where Dele was and watched as he was so deeply engrossed in conversation with this dude and he looked so happy. They were both laughing and starting deeply into each other's eyes. Jan found his gaze drifting back to Toby and the pit of his stomach began to hurt. 

He finished his drink almost instantly and immediately grabbed another. And another. And before he knew it he'd lost count of how many he'd had. The party began to fade in the background and he wanted to forget about his terrible grades. Forget that he was even at a party. And forget about Toby and the weird things he felt which he couldn't quite put his finger on. 

Jan found himself sat on the floor watching everything going on infront of him. He couldn't figure out how much he'd drank and he wasn't even 100% sure where he was. He felt dizzy and sick and he knew he'd regret it in the morning. The noise of the party was too loud as everyone talked over each other, talked over the music.  
He thought he heard someone call Toby's name. He thought it was Dele. And then a few minutes later someone crouched down infront of him.  
"Toby.." Jan mouthed as his eyes were now level with Toby's deep ocean blue ones.  
"You don't look so well," Toby replied , seemingly worried, "Shall I take you back to yours?"  
Jan just nodded and Toby reached out his hand which Jan took and he was carefully hauled up. Jan couldn't keep his balance and so Toby wrapped his arm around Jan's shoulders and helped him through the crowd. Toby let them both into Jan's room and as Toby turned back from closing the door, Jan went to thank him. Or at least his tried to. Instead he ended up throwing up, all over Toby's shirt. 

Jan couldn't remember much of what followed. He knew he felt much better afterwards and Toby made sure he drank a lot of water before going into Jan's bathroom to try clean his own clothes. Once he felt better Jan went and perched himself on the end of his bed. He watched as Toby walked out his bathroom, shirtless, stained shirt in hand.  
Jan sarcastically wolf whistled at him and Toby chuckled. Toby trudged around Jan's room and looked like he was checking it out. There wasn't much too it to be fair, just his bed, his desk and his sofa for when he wanted to watch TV. Toby walked over to Jan's desk and placed his hand on top of the chair. The jacket Toby had leant Jan on the night of the fire drill still sat there and Toby smiled to himself, before turning to his neighbour.  
"So you finally came to one of my parties?" He teased. Jan just nodded awkwardly, truth be told he couldn't remember much of it.  
"Shame you didn't come find me, we could've enjoyed it together," Toby shrugged as he said this and then moved over to where Jan was sat and placing himself next to him.  
"You were busy..'" Jan uttered, still slightly slurring his words,'Busy dancing with those girls..'  
Toby turned to face Jan, and forehead crumpled up slightly. He didn't know how to respond to Jan's statement so he changed topic.  
"So why did you come?" He asked, "Seen as and I quote, 'parties aren't your scene.'"  
Jan didn't know if it was because he was tipsy or there was something really cute and funny about Toby's impression of him but he burst out into hysterics. Toby just gazed at him as he did this and when Jan stopped he raised his eyebrow in away to reiterate his question.  
"Felt like shit," was what Jan decided to say, "Failed my exams and thought I'd join in with part of the reason I did, to make myself feel better."

Jan instantly stopped and realised what he'd said. Toby frowned and seemed hurt by what Jan had suggested. Jan knew it wasn't Toby's fault and he feared drunken wallow in self pity could have ruined this. Whatever this was. Without thinking he carefully placed his hand on Toby's thigh. Jan once again found himself staring into Toby's eyes and be almost felt as though he was lost in a deep blue ocean. Toby's eyes flickered towards Jan's lips and he slowly moved his head closer. 

Suddenly Toby had pressed his lips up against Jan's and placed his hand on the back of Jan's head, tightly grabbing his hair. Jan was taken a back at first but then began to kiss back. He rested his hands on Toby's bare chest and ran his fingers along Toby's abs. They made out passionately for a long time before collapsing back onto Jan's bed. They rested there foreheads against each other and both smiled.  
Jan was tired and he still didn't feel right but leant in once more to kiss Toby. Toby tasted like the cider he'd once given Jan. Sweet but in an arousing way. Toby bit down on Jan's lips before pulling away and smirking. 

"We could do more, if you want?" Jan suggested, with grin.  
Toby raised his eyebrow and cocked his head. Jan began to kiss Toby's neck and Toby tried hard not to moan too loudly.  
"You're still drunk," Toby replied pulling away slowly, "Maybe another time. When you're sober."  
Jan nodded, he'd rather be sober and remember his time with Toby than end up forgetting. He pulled his hand away from Toby's chest and grabbed Toby's left hand, interlocking their fingers as they lay there staring at the ceiling. The music next door was still loud and Jan wondered how many people were still dancing the night away in there.  
"I hate parties you know," Jan whispered, his voice slightly croaky as he began to doze off in a drunken state.  
"Mmmh," was all Toby replied with as he'd lost count of the amount of times the boy had told him this.  
"Sometimes.." Jan continued in a drowsy state, with little control over his words,"Sometimes I think I hate you."  
Jan wasn't able to realise what he'd said or have time to add 'But now I like you,' because he had dozed off.  
Jan spent the night dreaming of Toby and his perfect face and perfect body. He didn't know when he had fallen for his neighbour but now he was here dreaming of them partying in his room together.  
Jan realised maybe he didn't hate parties at all and he definitely didn't hate Toby Alderweireld. 

So he was left surprised when Toby wasn't beside him when he woke up. 

He was groggy and had a headache when he came around to the empty bed. There was a clear imprint beside him of where Toby had been. Jan heard an engine start up outside and peered out his curtains. There he saw the back of Toby's car pull away, out of the car park.  
Jan fell back on his bed. He was confused and felt upset. Why had Toby left without even saying goodbye.  
Did he regret last night?  
Jan's felt like shit and was extremely hungover. He closed his eyes and before he even knew it he'd fallen back asleep. Maybe Toby would come back later and then they could talk.

But Toby wasn't back when Jan woke up late on Monday.  
Nor was he back after Jan came back from classes on Tuesday.  
Toby's car didn't arrive back in the parking lot until the following Sunday.  
And Toby didn't throw a party that night.

Jan wondered if maybe something had happened in his family or there was something in his personal life that had gone wrong. Jan wanted Toby to know he was there for him. There to talk to. He knew Toby was in his room as he could hear the Tv on through the wall and so he went and knocked on his door. 

No reply.

He tried again. 

And still no reply. 

"It's Jan," he called in hope that Toby would answer. But he didn't. Jan was left hurt and confused. He missed Toby. Missed seeing him and talking to him. He gave up after realising Toby wasn't going to come out and retreated back to his room.

Throughout the following week Jan saw Toby on a few occasions but they never spoke. Jan tried to but each time Toby would just avoid eye contact and walk away. When Jan pulled his car up next to Toby's, Toby scurried away before Jan even had time to get out. When Jan bumped into Toby on the school campus Toby turned away and pretended to be on his phone. Jan didn't know why Toby was acting like this and it pained him not knowing. 

It was a Friday when they finally spoke again, almost two weeks without any contact. Jan caught Toby entering his room just as he was about to leave his own.  
"Hey.." Jan said, turning to face Toby who tried to avoid eye contact," I missed you."  
Toby stopped for a minute but then began to push open his door.  
"Wait, can we talk?" Jan pleaded, hoping he could figure out what was wrong with Toby. What was happening with them.  
"There's nothing too talk about," Toby stated coldly, it was that same stern voice from when he and Jan had first spoken. "It was a mistake. You were drunk. I was drunk. Just forget about it."

Jan was slightly taken aback by this emission. Maybe they had been both drunk at the time, but Jan could've sworn there were signals from Toby beforehand. He reached out to place his arm on Toby's shoulder to stop him and Toby pulled away. 

"I don't even see why you care. You hate me." 

It felt like Toby spat these words at him before slamming his door in Jan's face. Jan stood there in shock and bewilderment. He couldn't remember saying this, even though he had. Jan didn't know what to do, so he just stood there. He wasn't one the most emotional person, but a small tear pricked his eye and rolled down his cheek.  
If Toby was going to lead him on and then treat him like this. Then maybe he was right. 

Maybe Jan did hate Toby. 

Jan decided to take the same route as Toby and ignored him. Jan rarely saw him anyway and Toby still didn't throw any parties for the following weeks. But there was one problem. Jan just couldn't get Toby off his mind. Everything he did reminded him of Toby. Especially the bed where they'd made out like teenagers and almost had sex. Toby was haunting his dreams and chasing around in his brain 24/7. By the fourth week of ignoring each other, Jan's heart ached for Toby as he remembered all their moments together. When they first met and he couldn't stand his guts to the night of the fire drill where Toby gave him his jacket which still sat on Jan's chair. He thought back to the day where Toby asked for his help, which was just a ploy for them to spend time together and when Toby wasn't mad that Jan drunkenly threw up all over him. Jan sat there smiling to himself and right there and then he realised something. He didn't hate Toby, not one bit. He couldn't. 

Jan loved him.

It was a Sunday and it was late. Once again Toby hadn't thrown a party. Now understanding his feelings Jan built up the courage and was ready to go and see Toby. To try one more time.

He stood up and like a man on a mission marched out towards his door. He stopped in the corridor as he bumped into Dele leaving Toby's room. Dele nodded his head to him in acknowledgement.  
"He in there?" Jan asked, tilting his head in the direction of Toby's room.  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't go in," Dele warned, "He's like mad depressed over something."  
Jan nodded and felt like there was no hope. No point in even trying.  
"Still no parties huh?" Jan joked in attempt to keep the chit chat going,"I thought they might cheer him up."  
Dele shook his head and then leaned closer, "Between you and me. He stopped throwing them because he said the person he wanted to come wouldn't show up. He said he threw them to get the attention of someone but it seems it's all over now."

Dele just shrugged before taking the splint out from behind his ear. Jan stood there frozen. His brain was whirring round like cogs. And that's when he realised who Toby was throwing these parties for. How could he have been so dumb? So blind, so stupid. Toby had always been so desperate for Jan to come because they were all for him. 

He noticed Dele had started to walk away and without even thinking straight he called out Dele's name to grab his attention. Dele spun round.  
"I'm throwing a party tomorrow," Jan exclaimed," You can tell as many as you want to come."  
"On a Monday?" Was what Dele responded almost jokingly, but Jan didn't reply. Jan was already entering his room and getting ready to plan this party. So what he didn't like parties, he really liked Toby Alderweireld so it evened out.

On Monday evening Jan found himself glancing around his room. He had plugged his laptop into some tiny speaker his friend Mousa had leant him to try and replicate the way Toby blasted out music. He had an assortment of drinks on the table and he tried to push things out of the way to make more floor space. Jan walked over to his desk chair and picked up Toby's jacket before carefully putting it on. Then he opened his door and waited for people to come to his party. But really he only wanted Toby to turn up. 

The turn out was poor, not that he expected the numbers Toby could pull. Some of the girls from Jan's classes turned up. His friends Mousa, Chris and Ben did too but they sat in the corridor mostly and played uno. Dele also came with the buzzcut dude, who Jan learned was called Eric. Jan watched as the two flirted with each other and turned away when they kissed. It made him miss Toby and what they could've become. He felt jealous and was left pondering what if?

The night ticked on and Toby still didn't turn up. The same tracks had begun to repeat on his laptop and the minuscule amount of people that had turned up began to trickle away. Jan sat at his desk and downed a can of larger. It didn't taste nice not like Toby's cider.

His friends waved goodbye and soon after Eric led Dele away hand in hand. Jan sat alone in his dark room, the light from the corridor seeping in. He sighed and slumped into the chair, resting his elbow on the table and his hand on his face. His plan hadn't worked and he wondered if he'd ever talk to or see Toby again. 

Then, there was a knock on his door that made him bolt up and turn to his door. The music on the laptop cut off as a figure stepped forward into view. The man was quite tall and muscly, with a tight black polo that hugged his body. His arms were littered with tattoos and his blond hair was slicked back with too much gel to comprehend.  
"Am I too late?" The voice enquired, it was deep and warm.  
"No." Was all Jan could utter before he stood up and made his way over to Toby.  
They stood there, inches apart, breathless. It was like the first time they'd met each other all over again.  
"I'm sorry," Toby whispered, he reached out to take Jan's hands and began to rub his thumb up and down on Jan's arm. "You just said you hated me and I know you were drunk so it probably meant nothing, but I'm sensitive."  
Jan examined Toby's face as he once more found himself lost in Toby's eyes.  
"Wouldn't have you down as the sensitive type, Alderweireld," Jan teased to try and break some of the tension between the two, "And no I don't hate you. I did. But then I kind of started to..." Jan trailed off as he noticed the edges of Toby's mouth raise and a blush find its way to his cheeks.  
"Dele told me that these parties you were throwing were for someone..." Jan added with a smirk, a warm happiness in his stomach as he knew who they were for. Toby's face began to turn a deep red as he seemingly became more embarrassed.  
"When I first moved in, I saw you and your friends in the corridor and I heard you all joking about partying and I thought maybe I could get your attention if I threw one and you came," Toby explained, " But it turns out you don't like parties..."  
"Didn't.." Jan corrected him smiling. Both of them stood there admiring the other.  
"I see you're wearing my jacket," Toby added, he sounded pleased. 

Jan pulled one of his hands away from Toby's grasp and placed it on his chest so he could feel his heart beating.  
"I don't hate parties, you know?" Jan muttered, and Toby raised an eyebrow, " I think I really like them. And I..I really really like you..."  
"I really really like you too," Toby replied and Jan instantly leant down and pressed their lips together into a soft kiss. 

Jan didn't know how long they kissed for. Or when they found their way over to his bed. This time they were both sober enough and able to share their special and intimate moment. Jan went to sleep this time knowing Toby would be by his side when he woke up and Jan would be able to ruffle his hair and kiss him delicately on his cheek. Toby would be by side for a long time. 

And they could go to parties together.

It took Jan long enough to realise that he didn't hate parties-he just didn't have someone to enjoy them with. 

But he did now.


End file.
